A Parade Of Bikes
A Parade of Bikes"/The Mirror is the sixteenth episode from the seventh season of Barney & Friends. Kami and Sarah are preparing for a bike parade. When Nick arrives, they find he's had an accident on his bike. Barney and the girl kids cheer Nick up, while Mr. Boyd offers to fix his bike. Baby Bop rides up on her tricycle and proudly shows off her riding skills as she sings, "By Myself." Barney reminds them that whether you have one, two, three, or four wheels, riding bicycles and tricycles is good exercise. They soon discover there are lots of things with wheels - from unicycles to rickshaws to bicycles built for two. Nick is impressed with professional bike racers, which leads to a discussion with Mr. Boyd about bike safety. Everyone makes license plates for their bikes. Barney helps the kids decorate the bikes for the parade. When Nick's bike is fixed and Barney adds the finishing touch with balloons, the parade is ready to roll! Song List # Barney Theme Song # Rig a Jig, Jig # You Can Count on Me # The Wheels on the Bike # By Myself # Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? # Look Both Ways # I Am Learning to Spell My Name # Riding on a Bike # I Love You # The Darkness Within # Angel of Music (Reprise) Trivia * During the filming of this episode, a bonus "Barney Says" segment was used for the home video, Round and Round We Go. * This episode is similar to "Play It Safe!", expect it has safety bike rules in this episode. Air date October 25, 2002 Written by Perri Verdino-Gates Directed by Ben Vaughn Theme Bikes Bike Safety Characters Barney Baby Bop Mr. Boyd Sarah Nick Kami Christine Raoul Plot:The theater is closed now, the lights turn off, the candles blow out by the wind, and Firmin and Andre are the last two out of the building. Christine puts on a different white dress, as she headed to the door the candles in the room blew out one by one by the wind, Christine rushes to the door but is stopped by a voice. Phantom: Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory, Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph. Christine turns and walks towards the voice. Christine: Angel, I hear you speak, I listen, stay by my side guide me, Angel my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last, master. Phantom: Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide, Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside! The Phantom in the mirror appears before her, he is wearing a black cape and a white mask covering half of his face. Christine walks towards him. Christine: Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory, Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me, strange angel. Christine just stands in front of the mirror and stares at The Phantom. Phantom: I am your Angel of Music, come to me, Angel of Music. Raoul is on the other side of the door trying to open it. "Whose is that voice?" He said. "Who is that in there?" Phantom: I am your Angel of Music. "Christine. Christine!" Raoul cried out through the door. Phantom: Come to me, Angel of Music. Category:2002 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 7 Category:Dark scenes